A Lesson in Love By Lillie Cullen
by BIz2605
Summary: Ceci est la suite de la trilogie de Lillie Cullen traduit en Français. L'histoire a lieu 20 après Lesson in Fate. Le monde des vampires se retrouve en guerre, Bella va devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs d'un manière qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer.


Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer

Cette histoire ne m'appartient elle a été écrire par Lillie Cullen qui a bien voulu que je traduise le dernier tome (si je puis dire) de la sa génialissime trilogie que je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement de lire.

A Lesson in Love commence 20 ans après A Lesson in Fate. Les Vampires sont en guerre, et Bella se retrouve obliger d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quand elle se retrouvera dans la pire des situations, Edward et Jasper seront-ils capables de la sauver des pires créatures qui seront sous sa coupe ?

* * *

« Alors, Mme Cullen, quelle est la suite du programme ? » Je m'assis sur le sable l'a pris sur mes genoux pendant que nous regardions le couché de soleil. Nous avions passé les deux derniers mois en Espagne pour notre seconde lune de miel. Nous avions prévu de rester seulement quelques semaines, mais Bella s'était tellement imprégnée de la culture de la région que nous avions décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps. Bella aimait tellement la musique qu'elle prenait même des cours de danse.

« C'est à ton tour de choisir » dit-elle, en me donnant un doux baiser sur la joue avant de poser sa tête contre la mienne et de soupirer de contentement en regardant les derniers éclats de rouge presque bordeaux s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans l'horizon.

« Hummm, pourquoi pas l'Australie ? On n'a pas encore été là bas »

« Ca m'a l'air bien »

« Tu penses que je pourrais te convaincre de venir à l'opéra pendant que nous sommes ici ? » Cela faisait 20 ans, et pourtant nous en connaissions toujours aussi peu sur ses pouvoirs que lorsqu'elle avait été transformé. Bella avait insisté pour s'isoler la plus part du temps, heureuse d'être avec moi et ma famille dans notre château en Ecosse, mais elle s'était finalement senti comme un lion en cage, ou plutôt dans un château comme disait Adrian. C'est pourquoi pour notre seconde lune de miel, nous avions décidé de voyager à travers le monde, quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'avait encore fait. Nous étions terriblement excité à l'idée de vivre cette expérience ensemble. Même si Bella était toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit trop bondée, pensant que cela augmentait ses chances d'ensorceler un pauvre malheureux. Adrian avait été celui qui l'avait convaincu. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de rire en me souvenant de son petit discours.

« Sors d'ici, Tinker Bells ! Peu importe si tu ensorcelles accidentellement quelques pauvres garçons. Tu ne les reverras jamais de toute façon. Tu seras juste une de ces histoires qu'ils raconteront à leurs petits enfants sur une fille qu'ils ont aperçu. Tu es ici depuis 2 décennies, et je n'ai jamais senti le besoin irrésistible de te sauter dessus. Tout ira bien. T'as besoin de sortir de ces murs. Il y plus dans la vie, et puis c'est pas une façon de profiter de l'éternité ! »

C'était en fait assez amusant de voir son visage se crisper à chaque fois qu'un homme marchait trop près d'elle. Je savais qu'elle éviter de le regarder dans les yeux et qu'elle se concentrait pour répéter sans cesse des choses comme « Ne m'aime pas ». Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait une différence, mais ça la faisait se sentir mieux, donc je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

Bella commençait à se tortiller sur mes genoux, et à se frotter sans le vouloir contre moi. Coquine. Je la fis basculer sur son dos et était penchait sur elle le tout en un mouvement rapide. J'ai immédiatement commencé à caresser son sexe à travers le tissu vaporeux de sa robe drapée.

« Edward, arrête de m'allumer…» supplia-t-elle. Je commençais à effeuiller sa robe mes mains rassemblant les bouts de tissu, en les remontant vers ses hanches. J'y étais presque, mes doigts caressant sa cuisse… quand le téléphone sonna. La sonnerie d'Alice. Décidemment, ce petit lutin avait un mauvais timing.

J'hésitais, Bella savait que je pensais ignorer l'appel, alors elle éloigna ma poitrine d'elle pour se dégager de mon étreinte et attrapa le téléphone dans son sac.

« Bella, Marcus vient d'appeler ici, il te cherche. Ils ont besoin d'aide. C'est urgent. Tu dois aller à Volterra. Maintenant. On se retrouve tous là bas. »

« Tous ? »

« Oui, tous. J'ai déjà appelé Carlisle et Jasper, ils sont en chemin, Adrian et moi le serons aussi d'ici quelques minutes »

Bella me regarda légèrement paniqué. Je regardais vers le téléphone. Je n'avais pas de réponse, Alice oui.

« Alice, qu'est ce qui est si urgent que nous devons tous aller à Volterra ? »

« La Guerre »


End file.
